Dalton Academy Warblers
Die Dalton Academy Warblers 'ist der Glee Club der Dalton Academy, einer reinen Jungenschule in Westerville, Ohio und ein a cappella Chor. Die Warblers haben keinen Leiter, stattdessen wird ihr Glee Club von drei Schülern aus der Oberstufe, David, Wes und Thad, beaufsichtigt, die von den anderen Mitgliedern gewählt werden. In der dritten Staffel wird diese Regelung jedoch aufgehoben und es gibt einen Captain, Sebastian Smythe. In der vierten Staffel übernimmt Hunter Clarington den Posten und in der fünften sieht es so aus, als gäbe es wieder den Warblerrat, unter der Leitung von Sebastian. Da anzunehmen ist, dass er während der fünften Staffel seinen Abschluss gemacht hat, gibt es in der sechsten einen neuen Warblerrat sowie Blaine als Coach. In 'Aufstieg und Fall von Sue Sylvester brennt die Dalton bis auf ihre Grundmauern nieder, weshalb sich die Warblers den New Directions anschließen, um so an den Sectionals teilnehmen zu können. Blaine Anderson war ihr einziger bekannter Leadsänger, bevor er an die William McKinley High School wechselte. Ab der dritten Staffel übernimmt diesen Part ihr neustes Mitglied, Sebastian Smythe, in der vierten Staffel ist es Hunter Clarington und in der sechsten Skylar. Während in der zweiten Staffel die Tufts Beelzebubs den Backgroundgesang der Warblers übernahmen, singen die Darsteller ab der dritten selbst. Biografie 'Staffel Zwei' In Ungeküsst verkündet Will den New Directions, dass ihre Gegner bei den Sectionals unter anderem die thumb|left|Teenage DreamDalton Academy Warblers sind. Späte wird Kurt von Puck mehr oder weniger dazu aufgefordert, die Warblers auszuspionieren, weshalb er an die Dalton geht. Dort bemerkt er regen Trubel und hält einen Schüler, Blaine Anderson, an, um zu erkunden, was los ist. Der erklärt ihm, dass die Warblers eine Spontannummer geben und da diese wie Rockstars an der Dalton sind, wird die halbe Schule lahm gelegt. Blaine nimmt Kurt mit sich und es stellt sich heraus, dass er der Leadsänger ist. Die Warblers singen anschließend Teenage Dream, bevor Blaine, Wes und David Kurt damit konfrontieren, dass er ein Spion ist. Sie sind ihm nicht böse und erklären ihm, dass die Dalton eine "Null-Toleranz-gegenüber-Schikanierungen"-Politik hat und jeder jeden, unabhängig von allem, gleich behandelt. In Amor muss verrückt sein erreichen Karofskys Schikanierungen Kurt gegenüber ihren Höhepunkt, weshalb Kurt seinen einzigen Ausweg darin sieht, die Schule zu wechseln. Er erzählt den New Directions, dass er an die Dalton wechselt, was ihn so zu ihrem Gegner bei den Sectionals macht, da er sich den Warblers anschließen will. thumb|Hey, Soul SisterIn Neue Welten hat Kurt seinen ersten Schultag an der Dalton und wird Mitglied bei den Warblers. Bei seinem ersten Treffen wird ihm erklärt, dass er sich als "Neuer" um das Maskottchen, Pavarotti, welcher einer ununterbrochenen Linie von Kanarienvögeln angehört, die an der Dalton seit 1891 leben, kümmern muss, damit dieser das Vermächtnis der Warblers weiterträgt. Des Weiteren gibt es keinen Leiter, sondern einen Rat, der alle Songentscheidungen trifft. Später treten die Warbthumb|left|Bills, Bills, Billslers bei den Sectionals gegen die New Directions und The Hipsters an und performen Hey, Soul Sister. Zusammen mit den New Directoins belegen sie den ersten Platz und qualifizieren sich für die Regionals. In Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle proben die Warblers Bills, Bills, Bills, wonach Blaine verkündet, dass sie bereit für die Reginals sind. thumb|When I Get You AloneIn Liebeslied zum Leid bittet Blaine die Warblers, eine Performance außerhalb des Campus zu performen, was für Unmut sorgt, da die Warblers keine formlosen Auftritte seit 1927 mehr gegeben haben, als die Spirit of St. Louis damals die Landebahn verfehlt und sieben Warblers "umgepflügt" hat, die improvisiert im Chor "Welcome to Ohio Lucky Lindy" gesungen haben. Kurt kann die Jungs aber umstimmen, thumb|left|Silly Love Songsindem er ihnen erklärt, dass die New Directions ständig formlose Auftritte gegeben und sich so verbessert haben. Daher findet die "Warblers Gab Attack" statt, wo sie When I Get You Alone für Blaines Schwarm Jeremiah singen und damit die Kunden im Bekleidungsgeschäft allesamt begeistern. Später sind die Warblers im Breadstix bei Kurts "Lonley Hearts Club Dinner" und singen für die Gäste Silly Love Songs. thumb|SexyIn Sexy erzählt Sue Blaine und Kurt, dass die New Directions für die Regionals ihr Sexappeal aufbessern wollen und will sich mit den Warblers zusammentun. Kurt schlägt den Deal aus, doch Blaine wiederum denkt, dass die Warblers auf diese Information reagieren müssen und beruft deswegen ein Notfalltreffen ein. Daraufhin laden sie die Mädchen ihrer Schwesternschule ein und performen für sie Animal, wonach sie beurteilen sollen, ob die Warblers sexy genug für die Regionals sind. thumb|left|Raise Your GlassIn Unsere eigenen Songs proben die Warblers zunächst Misery, bevor Pavarotti verstirbt und Kurt für ihn Blackbird singt. Blaine verkündet später, dass er aufgrund des Todes des Kanarienvogels nicht will, dass noch mehr "Stimmen" verstummen und möchte unter anderem deswegen, ein Duett mit Kurt bei den Regionals performen. Nach einstimmiger Abstimmung, wird entschieden, dassthumb|Somewhere Only We Know ihre Eröffnungsöffner in ein Duett umgeschrieben wird, woraufhin die Warblers beim Wettkampf Candles singen. Anschließend performen sie Raise Your Glass und belegen letztendlich den zweiten Platz. In Born This Way wechselt Kurt wieder an die McKinley, weshalb die Warbles für ihn zum Abschied und auch zum Dank Somewhere Only We Know singen. 'Staffel Drei' thumb|left|Uptown GirlIn Love Side Story besucht Blaine die Dalton, die er in Das Purple-Piano Project verlassen hat, um wegen Kurt an die William McKinley High School zu wechseln und will seine Warbler-Freunde zum Schulmusical "West Side Story" einladen. Inzwischen hat sich einiges verändert, so hat zum Beispiel Wes seinen Abschluss gemacht und es gibt keine Warblerrat mehr. Blaine platzt in die Performance zu Uptown Girl und nachdem ihn seine Freunde entdecken, wird er auch sofort mit einbezogen. Nach dem Auftritt übergibt er ihnen die Eintrittskarten und wird Sebastian Smythe vorgestellt, welcher der neue Captain der Warblers ist. Später sitzen einige Warblers im Publikum und sehen sich "West Side Story" an. thumb|Bei den Sectionals In Die Zeit deines Lebens erzählt Sebastian Kurt und Blaine, dass die Warblers ihre Sectionals gewonnen haben und bei den Regionals gegen die New Directions antreten werden. Die Warblers sitzen später im Publikum und sehen sich die New Directions bei ihren Sectionals an. thumb|left|BadIn Was würde Michael Jackson tun? offenbart Sebastian, dass die Warblers ihr Songliste geändert haben und bei den Regionals stattedessen Michael Jackson-Songs performen werden, genau wie die New Directions. Aus dem Grund findet ein Sing-Off zwischen den beiden Glee Clubs statt, bei welchem sie Bad in einer Tiefgarage performen. Gegen Ende der Performance reichen die Warblers Sebastian einen Slushie, welchen dieser auf Kurt schleudert. Blaine schubst seinen Freund aus dem Weg und wird getroffen, worauf er schreiend zu Boden fällt und sich vor Schmerzen thumb|Santana konfrontiert die Warblerskrümmt. Die Warblers sind zwar gechockt, ergreifen aber schnell die Flucht, einzig Nick dreht sich nach ihrem ehemaligen Freund um. Santana konfrontiert sie später an der Dalton und berichtet ihnen von Blaines Gesundheitszustand. Die Warblers zeigen Mitgefühl, doch Sebastian meint dann, dass er sich um die Angelegenheit kümmert und schickt sie weg. Nach seinem Duett mit Santana zu Smooth Criminal, kehren die Jungs zurück und haben wieder einen Slushie dabei, den Sebastian ihr ins Gesicht schleudert. Zuvor hat er Santana gestanden, dass in dem Slushie für Kurt Steinsalz enthalten war, was thumb|left|Black or Whitesie auf Tonband aufgenommen hat und später den New Directions vorspielt, um Sebastian so dran zu kriegen. Kurt ist jedoch dagegen und lädt die Warblers stattdessen an die McKinley ein, um sie daran zu erinnern, dass sie Showchöre sind und zusammenhalten sollten. Daraufhin performen die New Directions Black or White, wobei alle Warblers, bis auf Sebastian, mit einsteigen. Am Ende ist er wenig begeistert von der Performance, weshalb Nick ihm sagt, dass er es aufgeben soll. Er erinnert ihn jedoch daran, dass sie genau mit der Einstellung damals, die Regionals verloren haben und wird dann von Artie aus der Aula geworfen. thumb|I Want You Back In einer aus Zeitmangel herausgeschnittenen Szene gehen Artie, Blaine, Kurt, Rachel und Santana, nachdem Sebastian ihnen im Lima Bean verkündet hat, dass die Warblers bei den Regionals ebenfalls Michael Jackson-Songs performen werden, an die Dalton, um ihn vermutlich zu konfrontieren. Als sie dort sind, werden sie Zeuge der Interpretation der Warblers von I Want You Back und sehen sich die Performance an, bevor sie wieder gehen. thumb|left|StandIn Auf dem Weg erzählt Sebastian, dass die Warblers ihren Auftritt bei den Regionals David Karofsky widmen und performen Stand und Glad You Came. Sie werden vom Publikum, auch den New Directions, bejubelt und belegen den zweiten Platz. 'Staffel Vier' thumb|Dark SideIn Dynamische Duette stehlen die Warblers die Nationalstrophäe der New Directions, weshalb Blaine an die Dalton geht, um der Sache nach zu gehen. Dort trifft er auf Sebastian, den er zunächst für den Schuldigen hält, wird jedoch von ihm darüber aufgeklärt, dass es einen neuen Captain der Warblers gibt und dieser der Verwantwortliche ist. Blaine trifft daraufhin auf Hunter Clarington, welcher ein Stipendum an der Dalton bekommen hat und ihn erpresst, wieder zurückzukehren, da ihn an der McKinley nichts mehr halten würde. Hunter will, dass sich Blaine wieder den Warblers anschließt, weil er eine Legende ist und zwingt ihn, seinen Blazer anzuziehen, um ihn an die alten Zeiten zu erinnern. Auch nachdem dieser ihn angezogen hat, zögert er noch, weshalb die Warblers mit ihm singen wollen und Dark Side performen. Danach zieht Blaine es in Erwägung, zurückzukehren, kann aber von Sam thumb|left|Whistle überzeugt werden, an der McKinley zu bleiben. Die beiden brechen in die Dalton ein und holen, vor Hunters und Sebastians Augen, die Trophäe zurück, wobei Blaine noch seinen Blazer mit der Nachricht "nein Danke" zurücklässt. thumb|Live While We're YoungIn Wiedersehen macht Freunde treten die Warblers bei den Sectionals gegen die New Directions und The Rosedale Minonites an und performen Whistle mit Hunter als Leadsänger und Live While We're Young mit Sebastian als Hauptstimme. Ihr Auftritt kommt beim Publikum gut an. In Schwanengesang wird von Sue bekanntgegeben, dass die Warblers die Sectionals gewonnen haben, da die New Directions, nach Marleys Zusammenbruch, einfach die Bühne verlassen haben. thumb|left|Die Warblers bei den SectionalsIn Ladies First ist Sam der Überzeugung, dass die Warblers bei den Sectionals betrogen haben und macht darauf aufmerksam, dass Trent bei der Performance nicht dabei war. Blaine weist ihn darauf hin, dass sie für solche Anschuldigungen Beweise brauchen und Sam forscht nach. Ihre Ergebnisse tragen sie Finn vor, erklärend, dass sich die Warblers leistungssteigernde Drogen, Steroide, injizieren lassen haben und das der Grund für ihre energiegeladene Peformance bei den Sectionals war, was zur Qualifizierung führen kann. Finn ist jedoch nicht überzeugt, glaubend, dass es an einem Krafttraininthumb|Hunter spritzt den Warblers Steroidegsplan liegt, den die Warblers von Vocal Adrenaline gestohlen haben, weshalb Blaine und Sam ihm ein Video von Hunter im Lima Bean zeigen, der dort einen "Steroidekoller" hat und völlig außer sich den Kellner anschreit und mit Dingen um sich wirft. Finn macht klar, dass das nicht ausreicht und sie einen "waschechten Beweis" brauchen, woraufhin Blaine und Sam Trent hervorbringen, der erzählt, dass Hunter die Warblers zwingt, die Drogen zu nehmen, da ihnen ansonsten Auftrittsverbot droht. Weil er sich geweigert hat, wurde er rausgeworfen und als Finn Trent fragt, ob er bereit dazu ist, für die New Directions und gegen die Warblers auszusagen, schweigt er. In Kalender Boys erfährt man, dass Trent sich entschieden hat, für die New Directions auszusagen und die Warblers werden in Folge dessen disqualifziert. Hunter muss sich außerdem vor dem Lima Amtsgericht rechtfertigen. 'Staffel Fünf' thumb|left|All You Need Is LoveIn Liebe, Liebe, Liebe haben die Warblers gerade ein Treffen, als die New Directions, Vocal Adrenaline und Haverbrook School for the Deaf reinplatzen und Help! zu Ende performen. Blaine möchte sie damit bitten, ihn bei seinem Heiratantrag für Kurt zu unterstützen, worauf Trent sofort zusagt, meinend, dass es ihren Ruf reinwaschen würde. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Sebastian wieder der Captain der Warblers ist und übernimmt das Reden, erklärend, dass sie erst darüber abstimmen müssen. Da sie alle dafür sind, singen sie später bei All You Need Is Love mit und freuen sich, wenn sich Kurt und Blaine verloben. 'Staffel Sechs' thumb|SingIn Verlierer wie Ich ist Blaine nach seiner Trennung von Kurt, nach Ohio zurück gekehrt und der neue Coach der Warblers. Er bringt Rachel an die Dalton und singt mit seiner Truppe Sing, um sie aufzumuntern. thumb|left|TightropeJane Hayward sucht in Homecoming Blaine auf und überzeugt ihn davon, für die Warblers vorzusingen, was von den anderen auf wenig Begeisterung stößt. Bevor sie aber ihre Entscheidung treffen, erlauben sie es ihr, ihr Talent zu zeigen, worauf sie Tightrope singt. Trotz ihrer fantastischen Performance, stimmt der Rat gegen sie, was dazu führt, dass Jane an die McKinley wechselt und sich den New Directions anschließt. In Ort der Qualen, Teil 1 sind die Warblers an der McKinley und wärmen sich für die Invitationals auf. Während sie das tun, lehnt Blaine Kurts und Rachels Bitte ab, es den New Directions einfach zu machen. Später sitzen sie im Publikum und sind sichtlich geschockt und eingeschüchtert vom Auftritt von Vocal Adrenaline. thumb|You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)Die Warblers sind in Ort der Qualen, Teil 2 nach wie vor an der McKinley, wo Sue nach Vocal Adrenalines Auftritt die Regeln der Invitationals verkündet. Da der Wettbewerb drei Tage dauert, wollen zwei Warblers wissen, wo sie schlafen sollen, worauf Sue sarkastisch antwortet "ineinander". Nachdem Blaine zusammen mit Kurt in einer von Sue aufgestellten Aufzugattrappe festgehalten werden, erkundigt sich Skylar kurz vor dem Auftritt der Warblers nach ihm, wird aber von ihr abgewiesen. Daraufhin performen sie My Sharona und You Spin Me Round (Like a Record). Während des Auftritts der New Directions taucht Blaine wieder auf, was die Warblers freut, jedoch sind sie geschockt, als Sue am Ende verkündet, dass sie nur den dritten Platz belegt haben. thumb|left|RiseIn Aufstieg und Fall von Sue Sylvester brennt die Dalton Academy bis auf ihre Grundmauern nieder, weshalb Blaine Kurts, Rachels und Wills Einladung erweitert, dass die Warblers den New Directions beitreten. Sie nehmen an, doch geraten bald mit Jane, Kitty und Madison aneinader, als sie sich weigern, ihre Warbler Blazers abzulegen. Ein Kompromiss wird von Blaine und Kurt geschaffen, die rote Blazer als Symbol beider Schulen designen. Die Warblers gliedern sich endlich in die New Directions ein und als einheitliche Gruppe performen sie Rise, wo sie ihre neuen Uniformen bekommen. thumb|StreitDie Warblers sind in We Built This Glee Club mit den New Directions im Chorraum, wo Will mit ihnen die Tanzschritte für die Sectionals probt. Es kommt jedoch erneut zum Streit zwischen den Gruppen, als Will zunächst fünf Minuten Pause machen will. Die Warblers sind dagegen, da sie keine Pausen machen und erinnern daran, dass der Glee Club nicht länger existieren wird. Des Weiteren merkt ein Warbler an, dass Sue Vocal Adrenaline nicht erlauben würde, Pausen zu machen und erzählt, wie er sie dabei gesehen hat, wie sie über glühende Kohlen gelaufen sind, während Sue daneben stand und sie über ein Megafon angefeuert hat. Die Warblers sind sich einig, dass sie scheiße sind und den Wettkampf mit diesen Tanzschrittn nicht gewinnen werden. Skylar berichtet, dass die Warblers darüber diskutiert haben, wer vorne stehen sollte und wer nach hinten gehört, worauf Jane, Kitty und Madison klarstellen, dass die einzigen drei Mädchen nicht in der hinteren Reihe stehen werden. Skylar erklärt, dass er nicht von ihnen gesprochen hat, sondern von Roderick, worauf sich Spencer einmischt und ihn verteidigt, dass er Zeit braucht, um mit den Schritten klar zu kommen. Die Warblers finden jedoch auch, dass Spencer kein guter Tänzer ist, welcher kontert, dass er nur gut thumb|left|Die Warblers bei den Sectionalsaussehen muss. Die Warblers entgegnen, dass sie alle gut aussehen, selbst Alistair, den sie wegen seines langen Haares "Julianne Moore" nennen und Kitty gibt ihnen Recht, dass, wenn sie nicht auf der Stelle besser werden, nach hinten gehen sollten. Roderick und Spencer leisten dem Folge, während Kitty sich schuldig fühlt. Sie sind später wieder im Chorraum, wo der Glee Club eine Speziallieferung von einer unbekannten Person erhält, die sich als Glitzerbomben herausstellt. Danach sitzen sie im Publikum bei den Sectionals und nehmen kurz vor ihrem Auftritt beim Showkreis teil. Sie performen anschließend bei Take Me to Church, Chandelier und Come Sail Away mit und freuen sich hinterher über ihren Sieg. Diesen feiern sie im Chorraum und helfen dabei, die Trophänen von vergangengen Siegen der New Directions in die Vitrine zu ihrer aktuellen zu stellen. thumb|Nationals 2015In Träume werden wahr sind die Warblers/New Directions bei den Nationals 2015 und warten nervös auf die Bekanntgabe der Sieger. Als sie als Gewinner verkündet werden, freuen sie sich und sind glücklich. Danach sieht man einen Warbler im Chorraum, wo bekannt wird, dass es nun mehr als 30 Mitglieder bei den New Directions gibt und Will Teach Your Children singt. Zwei Mitglieder sind beim Treffen dabei, wo Will Sam als neuen Direktor der New Directions vorstellt. Es ist unklar, ob die Dalton Academy innerhalb des fünf Jahre Zeitsprungs wieder aufgebaut wurde und die Warblers somit zurück gekehrt sind. Warbler Rat thumb|left|150px|Staffel Zweithumb|150px|Staffel Fünfthumb|150px|Staffel SechsDie Warblers haben keinen Leiter, stattdessen einen Warbler Rat, der aus drei Schülern der Oberstufe besteht, die von den jeweils anderen Mitgliedern gewählt werden. In der zweiten Staffel wurden dazu David, Thad und Wes bestimmt. In der dritten Staffel gibt es keinen Rat mehr, sondern einen Captain, Sebastian Smythe, was vermutlich daran liegt, dass Wes seinen Abschluss gemacht hat und die Regeln daher nicht mehr so genau genommen werden. In der vierten Staffel übernimmt Hunter Clarington den Posten, während man in der fünften wieder zum alten Warbler Rat zurückkehrt, mit Sebastian als Vorstand. In der sechsten Staffel gibt es einen neuen Rat und zum ersten Mal einen Leiter, Blaine. Mitglieder Ehemalige Mitglieder 0498.jpg| Blaine Anderson Coach vor Verlierer wie Ich bis Aufstieg und Fall von Sue Sylvester. Mitglied vor Ungeküsst bis Das Purple-Piano Project|link=Blaine Anderson Normal scnet glee6x01 1268.jpg| Skylar Hauptstimme vor Verlierer wie Ich. Vermutlich graduiert in Träume werden wahr|link=Skylar 0153-3.jpg| Super schwuler Warbler Mitglied vor Verlierer wie Ich. Vermutlich graduiert in Träume werden wahr 0155-3.jpg| Anderer wirklich schwuler Warbler Mitglied vor Verlierer wie Ich. Vermutlich graduiert in Träume werden wahr 255px-Sebastion.png| Sebastian Smythe Captain. Mitglied vor Love Side Story, Abschluss vor Verlierer wie Ich|link=Sebastian Smythe Trent Nixon.png| Trent Mitglied vor Neue Welten bis vor Wiedersehen macht Freunde, vor Liebe, Liebe, Liebe, Abschluss vor Verlierer wie Ich|link=Trent Jeff Sterling.png| Jeff Mitglied vor Neue Welten, Abschluss vor Verlierer wie Ich|link=Jeff 376px-Tumblr lhulxrwukw1qa1gi0o1 500.jpg| Nick Mitglied vor Neue Welten, Abschluss vor Verlierer wie Ich|link=Nick Glee305-00253.jpg| Beatboxer Mitglied vor Neue Welten, Abschluss vor Verlierer wie Ich Thad.png| Thad Mitglied vor Neue Welten, Abschluss vor Verlierer wie Ich|link=Thad Glee212-0224.jpg| David Mitglied vor Ungeküsst, Abschluss vor Verlierer wie Ich|link=David 249px-Huntwarbler.jpg| Hunter Clarington Mitglied vor Dynamische Duette bis Kalender Boys|link=Hunter Clarington 250px-1484;.png| Flint Mitglied vor Neue Welten bis nach Born This Way|link=Flint Wes Glee promo.jpg| Wes Mitglied vor Ungeküsst, Abschluss vor The Purple Piano Project|link=Wes Glee-special-education.jpg| Kurt Hummel Mitglied von Neue Welten bis Born This Way|link=Kurt Hummel Abgelehnt 0765-2.jpg| Jane Hayward Abgelehnt in Homecoming|link=Jane Hayward Maskottchen Pavarotti glee.jpg| Pavarotti Maskottchen vor Neue Welten bis Unsere eigenen Songs|link=Pavarotti Songs Staffel Zwei Staffel Drei Staffel Vier Staffel Fünf Staffel Sechs * rausgeschnitten ** zusammen mit New Directions, Vocal Adrenaline und Haverbrook School for the Deaf *** zusammen mit New Directions Setlists Sectionals und Regionals 'Sectionals 2010' *'Hey, Soul Sister', gesungen von Blaine 'Regionals 2011' *'Candles', gesungen von Blaine und Kurt *'Raise Your Glass', gesungen von Blaine 'Regionals 2012' *'Stand', gesungen von Sebastian *'Glad You Came', gesungen von Sebastian 'Sectionals 2012' *'Whistle', gesungen von Hunter *'Live While We're Young', gesungen von Sebastian 'Sectionals 2014' *'Take Me to Church', gesungen von Jane, Kitty, Roderick und Skylar *'Chandelier', gesungen von Kitty und Madison mit Jane *'Come Sail Away', gesungen von Kitty, Madison, Mason und Spencer Darsteller Genannte Warblers *'Darren Criss' als Blaine Anderson *'Chris Colfer' als Kurt Hummel *'Grant Gustin' als Sebastian Smythe *'Nolan Gerard Funk' als Hunter Clarington *'Telly Leung' als Wes *'Titus Makin Jr.' als David *'Curt Mega' als Nick *'Riker Lynch' als Jeff *'Eddy Martin' als Thad *'Dominic Barnes' als Trent *'Luke Edgemon' als Flint *'Jon Hall' als Beatboxer *'Myko Olivier' als Skylar *'Joey Haro' als Warbler #1 *'Steven Skyler' als Warbler #2 *'Cooper Rowe' als Warbler #3 *'Mason Trueblood' als super schwuler Warbler *'Austin Brue' als anderer wirklich schwuler Warbler *'Alex Mentzel' als Warbler #1 *'JP Dubée' als Warbler #2 *'Jordan Ward' als Warbler #3 *'Parker Harris' als Warbler #4 *'Max Wilcox' als Warbler #5 *'Nick Fink' als Warbler #6 *'Rilan Roppolo' als Warbler #7 Ungenannte Warblers *'James David' *'Brock Baker' *'Matt Hall' *'Nelson Beato' *'Aaron Clemens Page' *'Cord Jackman' *'Chris Mann' *'Jordan Chrzan' *'Scot London' *'JC Jones' *'Colin Benward' *'Jaymz Tuaileva' *'KC Monnie' *'Nick Baga' Trivia *Jon Hall, der Beatboxer der Warblers, hat als Nebenprojekt weitere Songs aufgenommen, einen davon mit Dominic Barnes, der Trent darstellt. *Die Warblers sind, neben den New Directions, der einzige Glee Club, der ein eigenes Album hat. *Blaine, Kurt und Sebastian sind die einzigen Warblers, die man ohne Uniform gesehen hat. *Die Warblers sind zwar dafür bekannt, ein a cappella Chor zu sein, aber bei Blackbird, Somewhere Only We Know, Tightrope und My Sharona nutzen sie auch Hintergrundmusik bzw. Instrumente. *Die Warblers sind der einzige a cappella Glee Club, der im Glee Universum vorgestellt wird. Alle anderen Glee Clubs werden von Instrumenten begleitet. *Die Warblers harmonieren miteinander, wenn sie Stimmen für eine Ratsentscheidung abgeben. *Laut der Warblerverfassung ist die Gruppe mindestens 100 Jahre alt. *Die Warblers stahlen einmal eine Kur zur Gewichtszunahme von Vocal Adrenaline, um ihnen zu helfen, ihre gesamte Muskelmasse zu vergrößern. Kategorie:Clubs